playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ScorpionTail/TheRumbalumba: Paul Gale's Goofy Cousin???
Okay, ladies and gents, I have a big announcement I'd like to make right now. No, it has nothing to do with my obsession with my goldfish avatar and my love of sunflower seeds. Anyway, let's get on with this thing, shall we? Over the past few hours, I have been analyzing several of the videos that TheRumbalumba, whom I shall from this point forward refer to as Saul Gust, as opposed to Paul Gale, has been posting on YouTube lately. It would seem that this YouTuber's sole point of being on YouTube at the moment is to post things that have been hacked from the beta. For instance, he has posted several intro and outro BGMs, two of which are quite mysterious indeed. But more on that much later. For now, I will post what I have analyzed in each video that I have seen so far. 1. The first video begins with six snakes having a picnic. There are six snakes, which could signify two things: a. Snake, be it Naked Snake or Solid Snake, is in the game as a playable character, and b. There are six unconfirmed characters. 2. This video involves a man heading into an office and everyone hiding away somewhere. What this tells us is one of two things. It either tells us that Big Boss, a.k.a. Naked Snake, is a playable character, or that the unconfirmed characters in the game are, in fact, unlockable. 3. This is the video that really makes it obvious. In it, John F. Kennedy is talking about Cuba. If anyone has heard about Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes, the game takes place in, or at least has something to do with, Cuba. And of all the characters thus far that have been hinted at, Big Boss has been hinted at the most, especially by Paul Gale. For this very reason, this video's only purpose was to support the first and second videos. We now know the specific "Snake" that we will be getting when the character is revealed. 4. This video seems completely different from the rest, as it has virtually nothing to do with any of the other characters thus far. It involves a Japanese woman singing in Japanese on a train. What's so special about this, you might ask? Simple. First off, look at the singer. She is Japanese. The character in question must be affiliated with Japan in some way, possibly even being Japanese himself/herself. Second, look at the location. She is on a train. Only two games stick out when it comes to this clue: Kingdom Hearts II and Final Fantasy VII. Apparently, the game Final Fantasy VII ended on a train. However, in Kingdom Hearts II, trains had a bigger significance, with both Roxas and Sora seeking a train out on one occasion. Roxas needed to find the seven wonders of Twilight Town and collect enough Munny to purchase train tickets for a trip to the beach. Sora needed to board a train to take him to the Mysterious Tower. While this strongly hints toward Cloud, it hints at Sora even more. For one thing, the opening sequences to Kingdom Hearts have always had a Japanese woman singing the lyrics, and another thing is that the train, in certain sequences, resembles what one YouTuber called, or at least jokingly referred to as, a Thomas the Tank Engine toy. Thomas the Tank Engine toys are little kid toys that have tracks the children could customize. Kingdom Hearts has Disney characters in them that entertain the young, such as Winnie the Pooh, and they also have the Gummi Ship, which can be customized the player's heart's content. The biggest hint of all, however, is the night sky. In the Kingdom Hearts series, the stars in the night sky are worlds seen from a distance. While this video strongly hints at Cloud, all other signs point to Sora instead. To be specific, they point to his KHII incarnation, as Kingdom Hearts II sold the best out of every Kingdom Hearts game to date, and it also got the best reviews. This doesn't mean Cloud doesn't have a chance, though, so it may still very well be him that is being hinted at in this video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbMHIt44xTY&feature=context-cha 5. Lo and behold, the fifth video. This one is a music video for the song "Wonderwall". One YouTuber pointed it out, but I don't think it was required. Anyone can do the math in this case. After all, what does "wonder" sound like? Wander, that's what. And we must also not forget about Yorda, who was hinted at awhile back, though she clearly wouldn't be on the roster. This further hints at a representative from Ico/Shadow of the Colossus. To be continued... Category:Blog posts